Junjou Vices
by NaYaTo
Summary: Tabla 30 vicios de Junjou Romantica. Todas las parejas. Capítulo VII UP!: "Medicina." Junjou Terrorist.
1. Límite

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora: **Hola queridos :D He vuelto al ataque, y esta vez con una tabla Junjou, la de 30 vicios =D Hace siglos que quería hacerla, pero estaba tan ocupada que no podía T.T Y aunque ahora también esté ocupada hasta el cuello xD He decidido hacerla igual d_d ¡Así es! ¡Ni el colegio ni nada me detendrá! ò_ó

Así que bueno xD La tabla en sí es de Junjou Romantica, o sea, de todas las parejas (incluyendo la Mínimum, señores). Pero es inevitable que me inspire más con la Egoist, porque son mis favoritos xD Así que no sería extraño que acapararan casi todos los capis ._.Uu Como sea, voy a tratar de no ponerlos sólo a ellos y también a los demás, ¿ok? =D En fin, espero que disfruten y que a partir de ahora, pueda actualizar rápidamente ^^ ¡A leer!

**#. Vicio: **Límite.

**Capítulo I **

**Junjou Egoist **

-¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san! ¡Mira que lindas son! – Nowaki corría de aquí para allá mirando hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche, únicamente alumbrado por las hermosas y abundantes estrellas que ahora podían verse. Saltaba en todas direcciones, riendo como un niño y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el infinito.

Hiroki suspiró y lo siguió un tanto malhumorado. No porque Nowaki estuviera haciendo algo completamente infantil y ridículo, no, para nada. Sino porque de verdad que estaba muy concentrado trabajando en su laptop en la clase siguiente y que de pronto hubiera un apagón de ese calibre y le borrara todo en lo que se había esmerado por el simple hecho de que había olvidado apretar el jodido botón de "guardar"… Un gruñido se le escapó al llegar al lado de su pareja, y éste, preocupado, se le acercó.

-¿Pasa algo, Hiro-san? – Preguntó con su habitual ingenuidad. El aludido suspiró y negó con la cabeza, algo fastidiado.

-Nada, sólo que aún tengo rabia por lo del archivo… - Murmuró lo último cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín un tanto infantil en el rostro. Nowaki en seguida sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertidísimo, y encantado con esos arranques de inmadurez tan deliciosos por parte del profesor.

-Descuida, Hiro-san – Le dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello, sin que el castaño pudiera objetar nada. -, quizá el disco duro lo haya recuperado, ¿no? – Sugirió con una linda sonrisa. – Además, no te enojes tanto, mira que precioso está el cielo ahora. – Dijo divertido. El aludido se sonrojó un poco por su infantil actitud y desvió la vista hacia la ciudad. Amplió los ojos. Nowaki tenía razón, todo estaba hermoso. Tokio, la ciudad que nunca duerme, estaba ahora en penumbras… o al menos su sector. Y el cielo se veía realmente hermoso… No pudo evitar exclamar un "wow" sorprendido y que en su rostro se formara una mueca de inocente asombro.

-Es verdad… - Susurró radiante. Y Nowaki sólo pudo morir de ternura. Cómo le encantaban esos gestos del castaño…

Justo en ese instante, una luz incandescente pasó por el lugar, haciéndolos elevar la vista al cielo. Majestuosa y brillante, vieron pasar una estrella fugaz.

La emoción del azabache pareció multiplicarse por mil en ese momento.

-¡Hiro-san, pide un deseo! – Exclamó para luego cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus manos en forma de oración. Hiroki sólo sonrió algo enternecido por ese gesto de su pareja, y luego elevó la vista mientras veía cómo la hermosa estrella se alejaba.

Al poco rato Nowaki volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró radiante de felicidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pediste? – Le preguntó acercándose a él con un brillo especial en los ojos. El castaño frunció el seño con los ojos cerrados y se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al departamento.

-Nada. – Dijo simplemente. Nowaki lo siguió, extrañado.

-¿Nada? – Preguntó algo decepcionado. Entonces el más bajo lo miró, y Nowaki pudo ver que estaba algo sonrojado.

-Sí, nada… - Su sonrojo aumentó, y bajó la vista. – Porque todo lo que quiero está justo aquí… - Luego de decir eso, Hiroki aceleró el paso prácticamente echándose a correr. Y a Nowaki no le tomó ni si quiera dos segundos alcanzarlo y robarle el aliento con un apasionado y largo beso. Cuando se separaron, el castaño sólo fue capaz de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Nowaki y quedarse allí, escuchando los apresurados latidos de su corazón.

-Te amo tanto, Hiro-san… - Lo escuchó decir radiante de felicidad, mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente. El aludido sonrió, hundiéndose más en su pecho.

-"Yo también, tonto…" - Pensó abrazándose a su espalda.

Y es que una cosa estaba clara: Para todo en la vida había un límite, incluso para la vida misma. Pero estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que su amor por Nowaki… no terminaría jamás.

**FIN.**

**Nota final:** ¿Cómo estuvo? ^^ Desde hace tiempo que tenía una idea parecida a esta rondándome por la cabeza, pero… ¿no les ha pasado que de pronto tienen una ENORME historia ya formada en su cerebrito, y justo cuando se sientan frente al teclado, sus manos no cooperan? -.-Uu Es horrible xD Pero, gracias al fantástico mundo de las tablas, he logrado inspirarme y poder al fin escribir algo completamente como yo quería hacerlo =D ¡Así que estoy muy feliz! *-*

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :) Como dije antes, espero inspirarme con todas las parejas ;D Aunque los Egoist sean mi obsesión ._.Uu Es que bueno, los amo, es inevitable XD

¡Les mando un beso! =) Cuídense mucho y suerte en todo ;D

¡Bye, Bye!~~ nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.


	2. Sumisión

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora:** ¡Hola amigos! ^^ Ainsss *-* Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosísimos comentarios T/T Me animaron mucho, de verdad =D No puedo creer que les gustara tanto la idea, jojo x3 Así que hoy les traigo un nuevo capi =D Y esta vez, ¡de los Terrorist! Wuaaaa, tengo muchos nervios D: Porque esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos, y la verdad es que espero que me haya quedado bien owo Pero, dejando de lado mi nerviosismo, diré algo especial =D Este capi está dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado siempre, pero especialmente a alguien que ha estado conmigo en todo momento, y a quien he aprendido a querer tanto que podría jurar que es como mi hermanita pequeña (sí, porque aunque seas mayor que yo, para mí eres la pequeña! XD) Este capi, va a la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo ò_o ¡A mi inigualable Hota-nee! nOn Te amo hermosísima de mi alma, espero que te guste muchísimo este capi n_n

Y bueno… ya está todo dicho owo Espero que disfruten la lectura y que no haya quedado OOC xOx ¡A leer! =D

**#. Vicio: **Sumisión

**Capítulo II:**

**Junjou Terrorist**

Miyagi encendió un cigarrillo mientras se recostaba en el sofá. Tenía aspecto cansado y vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera color crema ceñida al cuerpo. Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo, y su rostro mostraba una concentración tal que se podría deducir que estaba pensando en algo realmente importante. Y así era: Cierto terrorista mal agradecido lo tenía con los nervios de punta… Resopló. No podía creer que en más de una semana ese mocoso no se pasara por su casa, ¡ni si quiera lo había llamado! ¡Ni una sola vez! Se llevó una mano al rostro y exhaló el humo con pesadez, cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo podía simplemente desaparecerse y ya? Él estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo… Porque, el tema de Sensei estaba más que superado, o… o eso creía él… al menos. Frunció el seño y abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Podría ser por Sensei entonces?...No, no era posible. Desde esa vez no había vuelto a pasar nada por el estilo, ni si quiera habían tenido una discusión. Pero entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Qué razón tenía ese maldito mocoso para irse sin si quiera dejar una estúpida nota? Lo que más lo desesperaba era el que no podía hacer nada. Si llamaba a su padre, sonaría exrtaño, por más que el ingenuo hombre pensara que él era "casi como un hermano para Shinobu". Y si llamaba a su ex esposa, sería asquerosamente incómodo…

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, inhalando un poco más y apagando el cigarrillo a medio terminar. Caminó hacia la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada pegada al piso, sintiendo el cosquilleo del humo dentro de su boca que poco a poco fue liberando, tratando así de aliviar un poco su tensión de aquella forma.

-"Dónde estás, Shinobu-chin…" – Pensó deteniéndose antes de entrar.

-¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Te he dicho que fumar tanto va a terminar matándote! – Miyagi se giró como activado por un resorte hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Shinobu-chin? – Exclamó sorprendido, pestañeando incrédulo y poniendo sus manos en alto como si lo fueran a meter preso. Shinobu resopló con fastidio e ingresó a la estancia sin más miramientos, arrojando su bolso sin ninguna parsimonia en el sofá. Estaba vestido con una tenida sport.

-No, fíjate que soy el vecino. – Espetó irónicamente. - ¿Qué hacías teniendo la puerta abierta? ¿Quieres que te asalten o qué? – Lo regañó con el seño fruncido, acercándose a él y haciendo a Miyagi sonreir confundido.

-Pero… ¿y tú dónde…? – Oh, cierto. Ahora se acordaba que estaba enojado. Frunció el seño y su mirada se endureció. - ¡Óyeme mocoso! – Gritó deteniendo los intentos por parte de Shinobu por quitarle la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo. El de ojos grises se quedó helado ante semejante grito. - ¡¿Tú dónde te habías metido? ¡Cómo te atreves a irte por una semana sin dar señales de vida! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? – Miyagi ya estaba prácticamente encima de Shinobu, sujetando sus hombros con algo de fuerza y sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿Qué dices…? - Susurró confundido. Miyagi enfureció aún más.

-¡Eso quiero que me expliques! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Su voz ahora sonaba afligida, y se maldijo por eso. Se suponía que era un adulto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento?

Pero Shinobu sólo lo miró estupefacto, como si le hubiera dicho algo completa y positivamente imposible.

-Pero… - Balbuceó desorientado. -…mi hermana… - Miyagi frunció el seño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana con esto? – Preguntó cada vez más extrañado.

Shinobu apretó los puños.

-Mi… hermana… - Un aura asesina rodeó al menor de los Takatsuki. – Mi hermana no te avisó que me iba de campamento con mi colegio, ¿verdad?... – Suspiró mientras el más alto trataba de procesar esa frase en su cabeza. - Partimos a Hokkaido el fin de semana y acabo de llegar del aeropuerto… - Se sonrojó un poco. – Ahora entiendo por qué no me fuiste a buscar…

Miyagi amplió los ojos y se descuadró.

-E-Entonces, quieres decir… ¿que si dejaste recado? – Su voz sonaba ahora un poco más animada.

-¡Por su puesto que sí! – Shinobu parecía enojado. Mucho. Miyagi lo miró y se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba con mucha fuerza sus pequeños hombros. Suavizó el agarre al instante, aunque sin soltarlo, gesto que hizo sonrojar al más pequeño. – Estúpido, ¿cómo irme sin avisarte? Lo siento por no haberte llamado yo mismo, es que me avisaron de repente y si no iba me bajaban la calificación final y entonces no podría ir a la Universidad y…

El profesor paró de improvisto su incesante parloteo con un pequeño beso en los labios. Shinobu bajó la cabeza y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Está bien, Shinobu-chin… - Le susurró al oído, rodeando su cintura lentamente. – Al menos te tengo junto a mí ahora… - Murmuró con una media sonrisa, satisfecho al notar los inconscientes estremecimientos que en su adorable pareja causaba.

¿Cómo había aguantado sin él una semana?

Y mientras el vergonzoso y tembloroso Shinobu-chin le susurraba al oído que quería que le hiciera el amor, Miyagi pensó que, si ese mocoso supiera el poder de sumisión que tenía sobre él, estaría jodido.

Bien jodido.

**FIN.**

**Nota final:** Roaaarg d_d ¿Les gustó? D: Estoy muy nerviosa, porque como les dije, es mi PRIMER FIC TERRORIST! Y no estoy segura de cómo manejar a estos dos xD Creo que tanto tiempo con los Egoist influye en el dramatismo jajaja xD ~ ~ Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :) Les mando un beso, cuídense, cuídense mucho y ¡gracias otra vez por sus fantásticos mensajes! *o*

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ;D Ahora me voy porque están dando Hércules en el Disney XD Jajajaja, nos vemos =D

Atte, su amiga :)

NaYaTo.

**PD:** Por cierto, si ven algún pequeño error ortográfico, ¡lo lamento de verdad! Es que ya han reparado mi notebook y aquí no tengo corrector T.T


	3. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora:** ¡SÉ QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN! Demo les explico todo al final n_nUu ¡Espero disfruten la lectura, esta vez es un vicio romántico! ;D A leer~

**#. Vicio:** Vergüenza

**Capítulo III**

**Junjou Romantica**

Misaki no era, por así decirlo, alguien "expresivo". Le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, sus preocupaciones, lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, lo que le gustaba o disgustaba… pero más aún sus sentimientos. Ésto, Akihiko lo sabía, y podía entenderlo. Pero no negaba que le desesperaba el hecho de que el castaño no pudiera, al menos una vez, decirle "te quiero".

Es decir, ¿era tanto esfuerzo? ¿Realmente le avergonzaba tanto? ¿O quizá no llegaba a sentirlo tan intensamente como para decírselo?... Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, dejando el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero de su escritorio. Eran esas las malditas dudas que siempre lo atormentaban, pero… si seguía pensando en eso, de seguro le daría un bloqueo mental y Aikawa sufriría las consecuencias luego…

Su mirada entristeció. Mas no podía evitarlo, porque el tema simplemente le carcomía la mente. Exhaló el humo.

Y sin embargo… amaba tanto a Misaki.

-…Etto… ¿Usagi-san? – El aludido desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la puerta de su estudio. Y allí estaba él, su niño, parado fuera de la habitación y mirando hacia adentro casi con temor. Con temor a molestarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y vio que llevaba puesta la mochila. Acababa de llegar de le universidad… Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Misaki le sonrió ampliamente y se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenado.

-Lo siento si te molesté, pero quería avisarte que había llegado y… - Se detuvo al sentir los fuertes brazos del mayor rodeándole. Un abrazo tierno, cuidadoso y cálido. El más bajo se sonrojó. - ¿Usagi-san…?

-Te quiero. – Fue su respuesta, un susurro en el oído del menor. Misaki amplió los ojos y se sonrojó aún más, estremeciéndose ante su contacto.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Hahaha… eres un… - Akihiko no le permitió alejarse cuando comenzó a forcejear, y simplemente lo acercó aún más a él, sonriendo divertido y a la vez lleno de ternura.

-Te quiero, Misaki. – Confirmó, acelerando el corazón del universitario. – Y no me importa que te avergüences, seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que lo tengas tan claro como sea posible…

-Usagi… san…

Esa noche, hicieron el amor entre los cojines del sofá más grande de la sala. Y Misaki, cohibido como siempre, le susurró entre lágrimas un "te quiero" dudoso…

**FIN.**

**Nota final: **¡Lo sé! Es un asco TOT Pero punto número uno: Llevo demasiado tiempo desaparecida, y aunque haya tenido millones de exámenes, no se justifica. Porque tuve tiempo para escribir, pero lo aproveché para vagabundear y dormir xDU Gomen por eso ToT Y punto dos: ¡ES MI PRIMER FIC ROMÁNTICO! Sean piadosos ;O;… No, la verdad no d_d Sean crueles owó Porque necesito mejorar, con esta pareja sobre todo T.T Sore ga, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Les mando un besito a todos, y la mejor de las suertes ;D Trataré de que el próximo capi sea Mínimum o_o

¡Bye, Bye!~ nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.

**PD****:** Muchísimas gracias a **lorena**, ¡que siempre me comenta pero no puedo responderle por MP porque no tiene cuenta! (_**LLL**_)


	4. Mentir

**Nota autora: **¡Qué tal, muchachos! :D Al fin he vuelto nOn Y es que miren, esta vez tengo una excusa que por lo menos para mí es importante xD Últimamente me he estado esforzando mucho en escribir, estudiar, complacer a mis amigos, a mi familia, trabajar (ouyeah, esta vaga al fin tiene un empleo xD), y muchísimas cosas más, que me estaba empezando a agotar más rápido. Sí, siempre he sido una sedentaria y sé que el cambio es difícil, ¡pero vamos! Ya no rendía casi nada, y eso me estaba preocupando. Así pues, decidí investigar, y claro: A la mayoría de la gente que se centra tanto en los estudios, ó que presta demasiada atención a algo en particular, termina obsesionándose (dizque) ó bien prácticamente "enloqueciendo" por ello, y terminan perdiendo sus capacidades intelectuales. ¡YO ME MUERO SI ME PASA ESO! ¿Quién soy yo sin mi cerebro? ¡¿EH, EH? ;O; Así que decidí darme un respiro, un merecido descanso de la escritura y los AMVs, y sinceramente el resultado fue grandioso. Ahora estoy mucho más calmada y tranquila, ya no me agoto tanto y puedo escribir a un ritmo sensato, sin mantener mi mente ocupada sólo en esto. Así que chicos, no se preocupen por mí y mis sesos, ahora estoy bien ;D

Bueno, me explayé demasiado con esto, lo siento jajaja XDD Ahora sí, a lo que vinimos. Este fic (como prometí en el vicio anterior) será orgullosamente Mínimum ;D Lo acepto, me encanta esa pareja por más que adore con todo mi serch de Fujoshi la Junjou Egoist. Y las razones son varias, pero lo principal es que encuentro que Hiro-san y Akihiko se ven bonitos juntos, pero sólo puedo imaginarlos ANTES de que Hiro conociera a Nowaki xD Luego no sé, me da culpa y me siento mala persona DD: Así que bueno, aquí está la historia. Espero les guste (:

¡Ah! Y un aviso. Tuve que desordenarme en el partón de la tabla ): ¡Es que el siguiente era "Medicina"! ¿Saben cuán trillado está ese tema? No, quería hacer algo más original con ese vicio, así que hasta que se me ocurra (hehe XD), aquí he traído uno que acaba de salir del horno ;D Bueno, se los dejo antes de que se enfríe. ¡De verdad espero que lo disfruten! :DDD A leer~ nOn

**#. Vicio: **Mentir.

**Capítulo IV**

**Junjou Mínimum**

Unos suaves ronquidos llamaron su atención y lo hicieron desviar su vista a la cama, distrayéndose de su labor en el escritorio. Akihiko suspiró.

-Hey, Hiroki… - Murmuró acercándose al adolescente, que dormía plácidamente sobre las colchas, sin importunarse por nada y respirando hondamente.

Habían pasado estudiando alrededor de diez a doce horas –sin exagerar-, y sin descanso alguno. Los exámenes finales para ingresar a la universidad se avecinaban y la presión se cernía sobre sus hombros, cada uno pensando en lo que querrían estudiar. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos, porque Hiroki estaba seguro desde que empezaron la preparatoria de que su vocación era la literaruta, aunque Akihiko se había sorprendido cuando le dijo que quería ser profesor. No porque no tuviera las capacidades, claro que no. Una de las leyes escenciales e inquebrantables del Universo era que Kamijou Hiroki todo lo puede. Sólo que no se imaginaba a su amigo teniendo la pasciencia suficiente como para aguantar a un montón de universitarios inquietos…

Pero por su parte, él aún no sabía qué quería estudiar. Según Hiroki, su talento de escritor no lo podía desperdiciar, y sería una buena idea llevar alguna de sus novelas a una editorial para que "_de una puñetera vez te convenzas de que puedes hacer esto por el resto de tu vida y ser un maldito ricachón lleno de autos lujosos_". Sonrió al recordar esa frase. Sí, su dulce y tierno amigo.

Pero como fuera el caso, en ese momento se sentía cansado y sin ganas de pensar en el futuro. Lo único que quería era dormir y soñar con una vida sin tantas complicaciones. Pero no podía, porque resultaba ser que Hiroki se había quedado dormido en su cama, sin abrigarse, con algunos libros de literatura y ciencia mezclados sobre sus rodillas y su cuerpo, y abrazando infantilmente un peluche de osito que él mismo le había regalado para su cumpleaños, hace unos meses. Akihiko lo miró por un momento más, y luego soltó un suspiro resignado. Si había algo quer era IMPOSIBLE, pero completamente IMPOSIBLE en este mundo, era despertar a Kamijou Hiroki sin morir ó ser golpeado/herido en el intento. Así que mejor no se arriesgaba.

Caminó hacia el closet y de la parte de más arriba cogió una manta con estampado de patitos de goma que le había regalado Takahiro la navidad pasada. No pudo evitar sentir que se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar en ello, pero lo ignoró al recordar que su amigo podría resfriarse si no lo abrigaba ahora mismo. Estaban en invierno, y un Hiroki resfriado era doble -ó triple- mente mal genio que de costumbre.

Prácticamente corrió a su lado y extendió la manta a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar reparar en su expresión dormida y calmada, a pesar de que bajo sus castaños ojos comenzaban a formarse unas ojeras cansadas. Sonrió con algo de ternura, esa ternura que Hiroki siempre despertaba en él, al notar la forma en que abrazaba el oso. Parecía un niño. Uno caprichoso y arrogante, con un corazón más grande que su propia casa.

Y su casa era enorme.

Con una sonrisa perezosa se inclinó y le desordenó los cabellos suavemente, en un gesto que desde los últimos años era casi rutinario, pero que extrañamente no le cansaba. Sobre todo porque las hebras castañas se sentían sedosas y suaves entre la piel de sus dedos, lo que le provocaba una agradable sensación.

Después de quedarse unos segundos observándolo, finalmente se irguió en el suelo con un suspiro cansado, y llevándose una mano al tabique de la nariz se frotó luego los ojos, tratando de desesperezarse. Aún le quedaban varios conceptos de química que repasar, y ya era de madrugada. Tendría que desvelarse hasta el otro día.

Con cautela apagó la luz de la lamparita sobre el nochero y la de la habitación, y luego de asegurarse de que la ventana estuviera cerrada y que Hiroki estuviera bien arropado y cómodo, abandonó la habitación para largarse a estudiar, murmurando algo sobre "_castaños malcriados_".

Sin saber, que aquella noche, el corazón del castaño latía presuroso, y agradecido de haberse hecho el dormido…

_**FIN.**_

**Nota final:** ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal sí me gustó :D Y eso es bastante raro, considerando lo terriblemente auto-crítica que soy XD Pero bueno, alguna vez ALGO me tenía que gustar, ¿verdad? ;O;

En fin, espero en serio que lo hayan disfrutado ;D No me convence eso de salirme del patrón de la tabla, pero es que bueno, la inspiración llegó y cuando la inspiración llega, más te vale no cerrarle la puerta en la cara xDDD Ó luego se enoja y no vuelve más ó en un largo período de tiempo ;O;

Como sea, espero les haya gustado (: Un beso a todos por allá, cuídense mucho y coman rico ;D

¡Bye, Bye!~ nOn

Atte, su sinceramente amiga

NaYaTo.


	5. Escribir

**Nota autora:** ¡Hola, chicos! (: ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Yay, yo bien! Es que miren, les cuento *-* Resulta ser, que aquí su descuidada servidora desde hacía rato que quería hacer un cosplay de Grell Sutcliffe xD ¡Y a que no adivinan! *w* ¡Oye, yes! Lo haré =D Estuve trabajando para juntar el dinero suficiente, y junté todo para la peluca y el trje XD La peluca me llegará por encargo, quizás, el viernes *-* ¡Wiii! Por fin haré un cosplay de nuestro hermoso Shinigami trasvestido~ Pero en fin, no viene al caso xD Esto es un fic de Junjou Romantica, no de Kuroshitsuji, por Dios ¬¬ Pero bueno x3 Jeje, hoy les he traído un fic que desde hacía rato quería escribir *-* Tenía muchas ganas, porque sinceramente esta personita que lo protagoniza hoy, me ha ido enamorando cada vez más y ahora tiene todo mi corazón a su disposición xD Por lo mismo, he decidido dedicarle este fic a él ;D Lo único malo, es que nuevamente me he desordenado con la tabla xD ¿Pero saben? Lo haré así desde ahora. El vicio que más me inspire lo escribiré y se acabó el problema ¬¬

Así que, de todo corazón espero les guste (: Nos vemos abajo, ¡a leer!~ nOn

**#. Vicio:** Escribir.

**Capítulo V**

**Junjou Egoist**

Con pasos silenciosos, la silueta avanzó por la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la antigua cama, provocando que los resortes chirriaran y algo de polvo se levantara, aumentando aún más el aire lúgubre de la estancia. Pero no le importó. Elevó su cansada vista al cielo a través de la pequeña ventana del apartamento y con gran nostalgia suspiró.

Estaba nublado, como siempre. El cielo lucía gris, triste y opaco, y las nubes presagiaban lluvia para esa noche. Todo estaba silencioso, quizá demasiado, y el aire se le hacía pesado para respirar, como si existiera una especie de atmósfera tóxica en aquel lugar. Todo estaba tan fúnebre y desolado…

Con un suspiro tenue escapando de sus labios dirigió su cansada vista a la gran cantidad de libros que se apilaban en el escritorio de madera que tenía en aquella humilde y pequeña habitación, agotándose mentalmente de sólo pensar en lo mucho que le quedaba aún por estudiar. Conceptos, líneas, párrafos, todo lo estaba cansando al punto de pensar que tendría que encerrarse durante los seis meses que le faltaban para sólo estudiar y dormir, y así tener el tiempo suficiente como para no sentir que se moría en vida. Incluso, varias veces había pensado que no podría soportarlo y debería claudicar de aquella difícil misión.

Pero él…

Lentamente sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans lo que parecía ser una pequeña fotografía, y con un amor inmenso la tomó entre sus dedos, acariciándola lentamente y clavando sus enamorada y cansada mirada en el rostro de la persona que aparecía en ella.

No sonreía, ni si quiera miraba a la cámara, pero en sus castaños ojos podían verse miles de promesas dichas sin necesidad de una palabra.

Sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas y millones de recuerdos llenaron su mente.

-…Hiro-san… - Susurró quebrado. Cerró sus manos alrededor de la foto y la acercó a su corazón, cerrando los ojos con dolor. – Espérame, por favor… - Rogó. - Sigue esperándome… - Dio un pequeño beso a la foto y sonrió tristemente, acariciándola lentamente con el pulgar. - Ya sólo falta la mitad.

Esa noche, como en tantas otras desde hacía seis meses, escribió una carta.

Y no pudo dormir tranquilo.

**FIN**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** ¿Les gustó? Lo sé, qué triste estuvo D: Pero es que últimamente me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces, los fics (incluyendo los míos), reflejan solamente la tristeza de Hiroki cuando Nowaki estaba lejos. ¡Pero se nos olvida nuestro Watcchan! TOT ¿Y qué pasó con su lindo corazoncito de melón cuando estuvo tan lejos de su gran amor? Pues he aquí la respuesta, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, así como que nos veamos pronto con el próximo vicio ;D

Ah, una pregunta. ¿De qué pareja lo quieren? Díganme y tomaré su opinión, haré uno con todo el amor del mundo xP

Cuídense y, por favor, les tengo una petición: Si les está gustando el fic o tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenme un review por favor (: Es en estas épocas (fin de año-exámenes-familia-amigos-AYUDA) cuando más se me va la inspiración y necesito a full un incentivo D: Así que, por favor si no es mucho pedir, déndme su opinión a cerca del fic :D

¡Los quiero mucho! (:

¡Cuídense! ~ nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.


	6. Calor

**Nota autora**: OMG lo siento de verdad, me he tardado como nunca en volver T.T Pero es que con esto de las vacaciones una se olvida de sus deberes y se va a parrandear XD Porque tiempo no me faltó, pero también tengo que dedicárselo a mis amigos ;O; ¡Arg! Además, ya mañana vuelvo a clases de nuevo y mi no quiereeeee TOT Sobre todo porque hay examen el martes XD Pero bueno ¬o¬ El punto es que al fin volví con mi tablita =D Y esta vez con un drabble Egoist, de nuevo x3 Pasa que como les dije que podían pedir su capi, hubo un voto por cada pareja, así que decidí hacer de la que más me inspirara. Busqué entonces un buen título en la tabla, y me llamó la atención "calor". Me puse a pensar y la primera que me inspiró fue Egoist XD Cómo no XD Así que aquí estoy ^^ Espero que les guste y que pasen un buen rato ;) ¡A leer! nOn

**#. Vicio: Calor. **

**Capítulo VI**

**Junjou Egoist**

¿Hay algo peor que un verano japonés?

Era lo único que podía pensar Hiroki mientras sentía que se derretía, hundido en el sillón de la sala. Se abanicaba desesperadamente el rostro con una revista médica de hace dos meses atrás, al tiempo que con la otra mano sostenía el control de la tele, cambiando rápidamente los canales para buscar algo con qué distraerse del horrible calor. Pero la maldita programación era una mierda y la única vez que encontró una película interesante, ésta ya estaba por terminar.

Con un suspiro hastiado apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá, maldiciendo el que el tipo del aire acondicionado se demorara tantos días en encontrar un repuesto para "esa cosa que gira" que le faltaba al aparato.

Arrastrando sus pies completamente descalzos avanzó hasta la cocina. Tenía puesto encima únicamente unos bóxers y aún así sentía que se ahogaba, como si llevara un enorme abrigo de piel y una bufanda que le hiciera juego. Se sirvió un vaso de agua muy helada y lo tragó en simples segundos, posando luego el vidrio helado sobre su frente y suspirando con algo se alivio. Ahh, cómo quisiera poder darse un baño…

Éste pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el seño, molesto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ese idiota allí dentro? Desvió sus ojos al reloj de pared, que marcaba ya media hora desde que Nowaki había entrado a la bañera. Rodando los ojos con fastidio, el mayor de los egoístas dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó a la puerta del baño, golpeándola con los nudillos impacientemente.

-¡Nowaki! ¡Sal de ahí, ya llevas mucho tiempo y me toca a mí! – Hiroki esperó por un rato, pero al cabo de varios minutos nadie respondió y esto terminó por agotar su poca paciencia. - ¡Nowaki! – Bufó golpeando más fuerte, dispuesto a echar la puerta a bajo si era necesario.

Pero al instante siguiente la puerta se abrió, y Hiroki se quedó sin habla ante lo que vieron sus ojos: Nowaki, mojado, semi-desnudo (pues sólo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura), y con una mirada _tan_, pero_ tan _ seductora puesta sobre él como para derretirse.

¿Era posible sentir más calor ahora?

-¿Dime? – Fue la descarada pregunta del azabache.

Hiroki sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro y, avergonzado, dio media vuelta para evitar pensar en lo sexy que le sentaba a Nowaki tener el rostro chorreando de agua.

-Y-Ya llevas media hora ahí, déjame entrar. – Exigió llevándose las manos a la cintura para intentar enfatizar su enfado demandante, pero sólo logró que el más alto lo mirara divertido y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya te dije que sólo podrás hacerlo si te bañas conmigo, Hiro-san… - Susurró en un tono sugerente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás, apegándose a su cuerpo.

-¡S-Suéltame, estoy todo pegajoso! ¡Qué asco! – Le reclamó el más bajo tratando de quitárselo de encima, enojado. Pero Nowaki sólo aumentó su sonrisa, paseando sus manos por el desnudo torso de su amante.

-Es que te arriesgas a esto si vas por ahí sin vestir nada más que unos bóxers, ¿entiendes? – Le reclamó como si fuera culpa suya, dándole escalofríos al profesor pues su cuerpo se sentía frío en contraste con su acalorada piel.

A Hiroki le dio un tic en la ceja.

-"Eres un maldito pervertido…" - Pensó desviando el rostro a un lado para que Nowaki no viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Báñate conmigo, Hiro-san… - Susurró el azabache con esa voz a la que Hiroki no podía decirle que no. ¡Demonios! ¡Por qué ese mocoso imbécil tenía que ser tan… tan…!

-"…Irresistible…" – Pensó mientras asentía lentamente, avergonzado.

Ese día, el técnico del aire acondicionado tocó el timbre más de treinta veces.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar por el alboroto que tenían en el baño.

**FIN.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Nota final:** XD Pobre técnico. ¿Les gustó, lo diaron? ¿Se rieron, se durmieron a la mitad? ¡Espero que me lo digan! xD Así como que me digan qué pareja quieren en el siguiente vicio ^^ ¡Pónganse las pilas porque por lo que se ve cada pareja tiene sus fans! Jajaja xD Así que estaré esperando sus votos ^^

¡Besitos y cuídense mucho! =D ~

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.

**PD:** Gracias a **lili** por su comentario (: ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también! :D


	7. Medicina

**Nota autora:** …*suspiro* Hola, chicos D: Lo sé, lo sé. Han de querer matarme T_T Y de verdad, ahora no sé cómo explicarles, porque pasaron tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Aunque creo que la mayor razón es, que hace poco más de una semana me robaron mi pendrive en el colegio, dónde tenía TODOS MIS ARCHIVOS Y MIS FICS. Morí. Les juro que MORÍ. Fue horrible, no tenía respaldo alguno y me deprimí tanto que no comí por un día y medio, más o menos u_u' Pero, _SUERTEGRACIASADIOS!_! Tenemos un técnico amigo de la familia, y este viernes pasado vino a mi casa y logró recuperar la MAYOR PARTE de mis cosas ^^ Lo único que no pude recuperar fueron algunos OneShots que ya tengo publicados aquí además de uno que no (T.T) y un pequeño archivo de un cuento original que estaba comenzando a hacer, pero ése sí lo tengo respaldado en mi notebook (el que tenía los que me robaron es uno de torre), así que no hay problemas mayores :D Eso sí, algunos cambios que había hecho últimamente no se guardaron, pero eso es lo de menos ;O; Mientras no se me borren todas mis cosas, yo agradecida.

Así que en fin. Hoy vuelvo, con los ánimos puestos y mucho más precavida :D Basta con decirles que ya respaldé en 6 Cds (no me alcanzó para comprar más XD), otro pendrive que tengo amarrado a mi celu y también en mi correo XDD Y pues, ahora que está todo dicho, ¡pasemos a lo que vinimos! XD Este nuevo vicio, será de la pareja… ¡CHAN CHAN! O.Ó… ¡Junjou Terrorist! *O* Un aplauso a los ganadores :D *aplaude* Con 4 votos, esta pareja ha ganado orgullosamente y hoy se gana un nuevo espacio en la tablita ;D Espero que les guste mucho :D Jajaja y además, es con el vicio de medicina *-* Por fin me inspiré para hacer algo un poco más "original" con este vicio XD ¡Ah, ah! Y **un saludo especial a mi querida Hime-chan** :) Linda, si no fuera por tus ánimos y tu preocupación, este capítulo quizá nunca hubiera salido. ¡Te quiero mucho, esto va dedicado para tí! n_n

Y ahora así, sin más preámbulos… ¡a leer! ;D

**#. Vicio:** Medicina.

**Capítulo VII**

**Junjou Terrorist**

Shinobu miró hacia el techo con aburrimiento. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos podía oír el ahogado y casi agrio sonido del segundero de algún maldito reloj; sonido que parecía martillarle las sienes, crispándole los nervios y haciendo que de pronto le dieran ganas de ponerse de pie y asesinar al primero que se le pasara en frente o si quiera le mirara. Pero débil como estaba, no podía hacer nada más que quedarse en la cama, tratando de encontrar una manera de pensar en cómo diablos haría para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que había escapado de casa, con 40 grados de fiebre, sin el celular encima y sin nada de dinero…

Suspiró y cerró con fuerza los ojos, mareándose de repente por ese simple acto. Ah, mierda. Todo daba vueltas ahora… Se quejó mientras posaba el antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos, tapándose de la luz y suspirando pesadamente para tratar de aliviar esa asquerosa sensación de que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Oh, Dios… qué hubiera dado por tener un vaso de agua en ese momento…

-Shinobu-chin… - El cerebro de Shinobu recibió una dolorosa punzada al escuchar aquella voz tan cercana, mas latió con fuerza su corazón y el pecho pareció hinchársele de la emoción.

Miyagi.

Algo incómodo, se tensó un poco y carraspeó.

-…Ehhh…, hola… - Murmuró avergonzado y agradeciendo poder esconder su sonrojo tras la fiebre, ya que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas por el puro calor que tenía. Lentamente y algo humillado, bajó el antebrazo hasta que por fin abrió (también con lentitud) los ojos, enfocándolos sobre el rostro de Miyagi quién se encontraba ya sentado a su lado en la cama, haciéndole llegar al ojigris todo su calor a través de las sábanas y frazadas, que al contrario de sofocarlo aún más, pareció enviarle una corriente de aire refrescante al alma.

-No te ves muy bien, estás sudando mucho y tienes las mejillas rojas… - Murmuró de pronto el mayor, acercando su mano a la frente del chico para tomarle la temperatura. Y al momento del contacto, Shinobu emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio, sacándole a Miyagi una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero queriendo ver cómo ese dulce color rosado aumentaba en las mejillas de su joven amante.

Y así sucedió.

-N-nada… - Tartamudeó Shinobu nerviosamente. – Sólo que… están frías… - Dijo. - Tus manos. – Se aclaró precipitadamente, para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar nuevamente, bastante aliviado. – No la quites… - Susurró apenas audible, aún algo mareado. Y Miyagi le hizo caso.

Le hizo caso durante unos eternos y cortos minutos, en los que sus respiraciones se acompasaron y más allá de la piel entre el rostro y la mano de cada uno sus almas se encontraron y enroscaron hasta formarse una especie de escudo a su alrededor, apartándolos y protegiéndolos de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos. Miyagi, con su mano desocupada, acariciaba tierna y lenta, lentamente los cabellos de Shinobu, que estaban un poco humedecidos y se le pegaban al rostro; mientras que el más joven, se dedicaba a cerrar sus ojos y relajarse, sintiendo su corazón latiendo descontrolado por el puro hecho de que Miyagi le estuviera acariciando de aquella manera tan inocente e ingenua. Qué momento más sagrado…

-Oi, Miyagi… - Murmuró de pronto el ojigris, despacio y sin romper si quiera por un segundo toda aquella aura de romanticismo y conectividad que se había formado entre ambos. Miyagi no respondió, pero emitió un pequeño "¿Mm?" haciéndole entender a lo estaba escuchando. Y a continuación, las mejillas de Shinobu se tornaron ligeramente más rosadas, pasando a ser casi de un tono carmín perfecto. – Yo… quiero… - El chico tragó con fuerza y respiró hondo. -…q-quiero mi medicina… - Musitó en un hilillo de voz, haciendo que Miyagi le prestara más atención, frunciendo el seño.

¿Su medicina?

Casi le da un pre infarto.

¡Oh, por todos los diablos! ¡Había olvidado darle la…!

Ya estaba por correr a la cocina y traer el pequeño frasquito blanco lleno de píldoras recetadas por el doctor, cuando sintió una pequeña presión en la manga de su camisa. Confundido, desvió la vista hacia Shinobu y se sorprendió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente, sonrojado. Esa mirada…

Esa mirada.

Miyagi sonrió.

-Oh, entiendo… - Murmuró algo divertido, agachándose a su lado en la cama y acomodándole un par de mechones rebeldes de cabello tras la oreja, todo con una lentitud que a Shinobu se le hizo de película romántica. Cohibido, bajó por un instante la vista, mas luego volvió a enfocarla en los ojos casi azules de Miyagi, justo en el momento en que éste se acercaba a su rostro, rozando ambas mejillas con dulzura por unos segundos y uniendo finalmente sus labios en un largo y casto beso.

Cuando se separaron, Shinobu apoyó su frente en la del más alto, agitado; y Miyagi volvió a sonreír:

-Ya no tienes tanta fiebre… - Dijo lentamente, acariciando sus mejillas con ambos pulgares. Shinobu se sonrojó más y le devolvió una mirada fija y casi retadora. Tímida.

-Quizá sea… incluso _mejor, _si me das más medi…

Y eso fue todo, no pudo continuar:

Miyagi le estaba besando otra vez.

**FIN.**

**Nota final:** ¡Síp! Mi segundo fic Terrorist y esta vez sí que me gustó bastante :D Aunque la cosa es que a USTEDES les guste xDU Y de verdad espero que sea así, ya que en serio quiero complacerlos dado que tantos pidieron de esta pareja T.T Casi puedo oír a Usagi-san en su versión chibi diciéndome: "¿Conoces el dicho 'cavar tu propia tumba'?" XDDD Pero en fin ¬¬ Otra vez disculpas por mis retrasos tan prolongados T.T Pero entenderán que con todo ese drama del pendrive no tenía NADA, pero NADA de inspiración D: Además, como casi nunca me bloqueo, cuando me viene es como si me vinieran todos los que no vinieron antes XD Sólo espero que ya no hayan más n.n°°° Después de todo, yo me impuse este reto de la tabla; y tengo que ser responsable.

Como siempre, les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y su paciencia. No sé qué sería de mí sin sus mensajes y sus palabras tan lindas T/T

¡Los quiero un montonazo!

¡Bye, Bye! nOn

Atte, su sinceramente amiga

NaYaTo.


End file.
